The present disclosure generally relates to head-mounted display (HMD), and specifically relates to a selective tracking system for HMD.
Use of HMD devices in virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR) environment has become more commonplace. Conventional HMD devices commonly receive voice inputs, gestures, inputs from interaction with one or more of a limited number of buttons or touch area on a HMD device. Many of these input mechanisms are inconvenient or awkward for users to implement in various contexts. Existing systems include controllers separate from a HMD device and use tracking devices to track the controllers. However, current tracking devices have limited fields of view, which can fail to track a controller when a user moves the controllers outside the field of view of the tracking devices. Accordingly, functions of a controller in a conventional system may be limited due to failure of conventional system to track the controller beyond a field view of a corresponding tracking device.